This invention relates generally to power delivery networks for integrated circuits.
A power delivery network supplies power from a power supply to an integrated circuit. Integrated circuits are typically assembled into packages that are mounted to a printed circuit board. The printed circuit board may be incorporated into an electronic subassembly that may be plugged into a motherboard or printed circuit board.
It is generally advantageous to have a semiconductor package and integrated circuit that is more efficient, having high decoupling capacitance and low inductance. To this end, power delivery networks may be designed with resistors and capacitors to reduce impedance and to increase the power transferred from the power supply to loads within the integrated circuit.
Thus, an overall goal of the power delivery network is to reduce the power loss of the integrated circuit and improve its performance. Advantageously, it does so at the lowest possible cost.